wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Spiskowcy (Doyle)/16
|Spiskowcy | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XVI. Bibljoteka w Grosbois. Zbliża się koniec mojego opowiadania. Może byłoby ono bardzo miernie zajmującem, gdybym nie był do niego wprowadził wielkiej postaci cesarza, tej postaci, która wszędzie, gdzie się ukaże, zaćmiewa inne, zupełnie jak słońce zaćmiewa gwiazdy. Dziś jeszcze, w moim umyśle osłabionym wiekiem i chorobą, po nad wszystkiem panuje cesarz. Dopóki żył, nie miał rywala na świecie; po śmierci nie ma ich w pamięci ludzkiej. Skoro porównywam moje wypadki z jego wielkimi czynami, zdaje mi się, że to są zabawki pigmejczyków. Jednak niech mi przebaczą czytelnicy, że je opowiedziałem; posłużyły przynajmniej do dania wam poznać głębokiego i żywego wrażenia, jakie sprawił na mnie ten, którego słusznie uważać można jako jeden z najpotężniejszych genjuszów swiata. Zanim zakończę, powiem wam jeszcze, jak udaliśmy się do „Czerwonego Młyna“ i co się stało w bibljotece w Grosbois. Dwa dni po przyjęciu u cesarzowej, a jeden dzień tylko przed upływem terminu danego pannie Bernac dla utrzymania ułaskawienia narzeczonego, kuzynka Sybilla weszła do mojego małego pokoiku przy ulicy des Vents, razem z generałem Savary. Po tryumfującym jej wyglądzie poznałem odrazu, że przyszła z dobrą wiadomością. Mówiąc między nami, bardzo mało mnie obchodziło u ratowanie od śmierci Lesage’a, a wydanie Toussac’a lecz dla Sybilli czułem taki szacunek, a przedewszystkiem szczere przywiązanie, iż gotów byłem zrobić wszystko, czego zażąda. — A widzisz kuzynka Ludwiku — zawołała — powiedziałam, że odnajdę Toussac’a!.. Czy zawsze gotów jesteś nie odmówić mi współudziału? — Ma się rozumieć siostrzyczko! Niech pan sobie wyobrazi, że pani nie chce wcale eskorty! — odezwał się generał Savary wzruszając ramionami. — Nie, nie trzeba żołnierzy! — rzekła Sybilla tonem rozkazującym. — Musimy działać bardzo przezornie; widok mundurów ostrzegłby Toussac’a, a nasza wyprawa zanadto poważna, abyśmy się na to narażali. — Słowo daję, ma pani rację — mruknął Savary. — Trzydziestu żołnierzy nie więcej zrobi, niż trzech inteligentnych ludzi. Kogo pani bierze oprócz pana de Laval? — Porucznika Gérard’a od huzarów Berniszońskich. — Wybornie. Gerard jest jednym z najświetniejszych oficerów w armji. On, pani kuzyn i ja jesteśmy zdolni stawić czoło całemu pułkowi. Cóż pan na to, panie de Laval? — Generale, jestem na twoje rozkazy. — Dobrze!.. Teraz, pani, musimy wiedzieć, gdzie się ukrywa Toussac? — W „Czerwonym Młynie“. — My tam przecie robiliśmy rewizję!.. Toussac’a ani na lekarstwo. — Kiedy pan robił rewizję? — Przedwczoraj. — Toussac jest w „Czerwonym Młynie“ dopiero od wczoraj wieczór. — Skąd pani wie o tem? — A to w jaki sposób — rzekła Sybilla, zniżając głos, jak gdyby z obawy, żeby kto nie usłyszał — Toussac ma kochankę; ta kobieta mieszka w okolicy, nazywa się Joanna Fortel. Kocha on ją szalenie. Byłam pewna, że nie oprze się chęci zobaczenia z nią... Na tej to miłości buduję moje baterje. Od sześciu dni każę szpiegować Joannę Fortel. W końcu zawiadomiono mnie, że weszła ukradkiem do „Czerwonego Młyna“, z koszem prowiantów, i że dziś cały ranek chodziła po wzgórzach i przeglądała całą okolicę, blednąc za każdym razem, jak spostrzegła kask lub bagnet. Toussac jest w „Czerwonym Młynie“, generale, jestem tego tak pewną, jak że pan i ja jesteśmy u kuzynka Ludwika. — Do licha! nie mamy chwili do stracenia l — zawołał Savary. — Właśnie wzdłuż wybrzeża stoi kilka statków. Najmniejszy alarm i nędznik może uciec, a dzięki ciemności, dostać się do Anglji. — A więc, generale, jak zrobimy? — zapytałem. — Podług mnie, spotkamy się za godzinę w południowej granicy obozu — odparł Savary. Pan zostanie w tem samem ubraniu, panie de Laval, ażeby pana uważano za podróżującego szlachcica. Ja uprzedzę Gérard’a i naradzimy się z nim o przebraniu naszem. Wyszedł zaraz za Sybillą. — Nie zapomnij pan pistoletów! — krzyknął — mamy do czynienia z dzielnym osobnikiem... Koń będzie do pańskiego rozporządzenia. Słońce krwawo zachodziło, wzgórza zakrywała do połowy mgła fjoletowa, kiedy dochodziłem do okopów obozowych. Szukałem Savary’ego i Gérard’a... nie było nikogo... — To dziwne!.. — pomyślałem. — Czy odłożono na później wyprawę, lub Toussac nas uprzedził?.. Naraz ujrzałem mężczyznę ubranego jak bogaty fermer, w obszerny surdut z niebieskiego sukna, z mosiężnymi guzikami. Podciągał właśnie popręgi na wspaniałym karym rumaku. Dalej trochę, młody masztalerz trzymał dwa konie cięższej budowy i pospolitszej maści. Przypatrywałem się obydwom wierzchowcom... Czy jeden z nich był tym, na którym jechałem z Grosbois de Boulogne nazajutrz po mojem dostaniu się na ląd stały?.. Ależ tak! W tej samej chwili masztalerz się uśmiechnął, a fermer zbliżył się do mnie. Poznałem Gérard’a i Savary’ego. — Sądzę, że możemy wyruszyć — rzekł generał — za chwilę będzie zapóźno... Zgarb-no się trochę, Gérard; wielki jesteś jak maszt okrętowy... A teraz, spieszmy się!.. Czem dalej zachodzi się w lata, z tem większą przyjemnością wywołuje się odlegle wspomnienia. Wrażenia owego czasu dalekiego na każdym zakręcie drogi odżywają razem z uciechami i smutkami, jakie im towarzyszyły. Widzę siebie galopującego pomiędzy Savarym i Gérardem po drodze, na którą zmrok zapadł. W oddaleniu z ponad sinego morza powstawała powoli mgła, zamieniająca się wyżej w chmury. Nie wiem dlaczego, jadąc, zacząłem myśleć o Anglji. Najpierw stanął mi przed oczyma duszy Ashford, jego ciche ulice, ceglane domy ze szpiczastemi dachami, mały kościółek z wieżyczką strzelającą w niebo, z dźwiękiem dzwonów; następnie salon, w którym po kolacji zbieraliśmy się na wspólną modlitwę, w końcu oberża pod „Zielonym człowiekiem“ i jej znak kołyszący się ze zgrzytem na żelaznym pręcie. Jaki kontrast między tamtem życiem i tem jakie teraz rozpoczynałem!... Ten pochód cichy podczas zapadającej nocy, był rzeczywistym początkiem mojej karjery. Ująć groźnego spiskowca, człowieka, który zaprzysiągł śmierć cesarzowi, takie było nasze posłannictwo. Czułem, że moja karjera zależała od zręczności i odwagi, jakich dam dowody w tej okoliczności. Cały zapał i dzielność, drzemiące we mnie, obudziły się gwałtownie. Ścisnąłem silniej wierzchowca kolanami, gorączka energji uderzyła mi do głowy. Skoro minęliśmy wzgórza opasujące Boulogne, jechaliśmy ścieżką dokoła bagniska, które omało mnie nie pochłonęło owej pamiętnej nocy. Zatrząsłem się, patrząc na powierzchnię błyszczą i tajemniczą, poprzerzynaną szerokiemi plamami białawemi. Minęliśmy szybko ten krajobraz smutny i zapuścili się na wielką płaszczyznę, na której rosły swobodnie ciernie i paprocie. Po dziesięciu minutach zarysowała się baszta Grosbois ze swemi strzelnicami, wyglądającemi jak oczy na pół przymknięte. Zostawiliśmy ją na lewo i spuszczaliśmy się rodzajem wąwozu między wzgórzami. Nagle, przy skręcie ścieżki, ujrzeliśmy przed sobą młyn cichy, spokojny. Okno na strychu oblane ostatniemi promieniami słońca, paliło się łuną pożaru; na dole drzwi zasłonięte wozem pełnym worków ze zbożem; koń wyprzężony pasł się w niejakiej odległości. Kiedy podnieśliśmy głowy, zobaczyliśmy na szczycie wzgórza kobietę, z przysłoniętemi ręką oczami od blasku, przepatrującą okolicę. — Baczność! — rzekł Savary. — Kobieta czuwa, zatem Toussac jest jeszcze w młynie!.. Posuwajmy się dalej dokoła doliny, nie oddalając się... — Generale, możebyśmy szybciej puścili konie? — zapytałem. — Nie grunt jest zanadto nierówny. Wreszcie, lepiej nie zwracać uwagi. Jechaliśmy tedy jak można spokojnie, gdy nagle rozległ się krzyk ostry, aż podskoczyliśmy na siodłach. Kobieta na czatach odkryła nas. Patrzyła przez sekundę z nieufnością, potem, postawy wojskowe moich towarzyszów zmieniły prawdopodobnie podejrzenia jej w pewność; zerwała chustkę, którą była okryta i powiewała nią szybko na znak niebezpieczeństwa. Savary zaklął i dawszy ostrogę koniowi, pomknął naprzód, a Gérard i ja za nim. Sto kroków co najwyżej dzieliło nas jeszcze od młyna, kiedy wybiegł z niego człowiek... Nie było wątpliwości. Broda najeżona, postawa atlety, mogły tylko należeć do Toussac’a. Rzucił na nas wściekłe spojrzenie, potem, poznawszy, że nie miał czasu na ucieczkę, wszedł z powrotem do młyna i drzwi za sobą zatrzasnął. — Oknem! Gérard, oknem!... — krzyknął Savary. Okno to było w niższej części młyna, zamknięte jedną szybą. Huzar zeskoczył z konia i cofnąwszy się dla nabrania rozpędu, przebił sobą szybę, jak klown w cyrku koło zalepione papierem. Prawie natychmiast otworzył nam drzwi, z twarzą podrapaną i rękami zakrwawionemi. — Toussac uciekł na schody — rzekł. — Zatem nie potrzebujemy się spieszyć — zauważył Savary — zuch chłop, do nas należy... Winszuję ci poruczniku, dobrze przebiłeś szeregi nieprzyjacielskie... Mam nadzieję, żeś się nie zranił?... — Nie, generale, kilka draśnięć... — Tem lepiej... Bierz pistolety Gérard, i ty także panie de Laval... A gdzie młynarz z tego młyna?... — Jestem! — odezwał się mężczyzna — nizki i gruby, zbliżając się ku nam. — Czego chcecie odemnie, zbóje, złodzieje, mordercy?... — Powtóż-no, powtórz jeszcze! — przerwał Gérard. — Tak, zbóje, tak, złodzieje, tak, mordercy!... Jakiem prawem w taki sposób wchodzicie do mnie? Siedzę sobie spokojnie z fajką, tak jak zawsze o tej godzinie, a tu trzask... i pan wpada nie wiem zkąd oknem... patrzcie, jeszcze jestem osypany szkłem — i wprowadza drugich, jak gdyby dom do niego należał!... Nie dość miałem kłopotu z moim lokatorem, trzeba jeszcze, żeby takich trzech łotrów przybyło!... — Masz u siebie w domu spiskowca, nazwiskiem Toussac — rzekł surowo generał Savary. — Toussac!... nie znam! W dodatku, nie przyjmuję do domu spiskowców... Mój lokator nazywa się Maurycy, jest kupcem towarów bławatnych... — To ten sam. W imieniu prawa przychodzimy go aresztować. — Hę? Co? Jak? — bełkotał młynarz. — Nie badałem tego Maurycego. Zapłacił dobrze za pokój... Rozumiecie, panowie, że w tych czasach nie można żądać świadectwa dobrego prowadzenia od lokatora. Lecz jeżeli ma zatargi z rządem, to co innego; nie mieszam się do tego! Jednak muszę powiedzieć, aby mu oddać sprawiedliwość, że to chłopiec spokojny.... dopiero jak odebrał list... — Jaki list? — zapytał Savary. Młynarz spuścił głowę i nie odpowiadał. — Mów, rozkazuję! — Ależ ja... ja nic nie wiem, mój dobry panie! — Uprzedzam, że teraz narażasz twoją głowę. — A więc powiem panu, co widziałem!... Jakaś kobieta przyniosła mu list niedawno i odtąd jest jak warjat... Chodzi po pokoju, przewraca wszystko... i powtarza ciągle, że zabije kogoś... Będę okrutnie rad jak on sobie odejdzie. — No, panowie, do ataku! — rzekł generał Savary wyjmując szablę. — Zostawmy konie przede drzwiami: nie ma obawy, żeby Toussac z tego skorzystał, ponieważ niema którędy zemknąć. Pistolety nabite, wszak prawda!... — Tak, generale. Zapuściliśmy się na schody. Prawdziwa drabina!... Wspinając się, mało dwadzieścia razy nie skręciliśmy karku. Na pierwszem piętrze weszliśmy do pokoju, w którym było posłanie ze słomy z odciśniętą formą ludzką. Ktoś tu sypiał... może Toussac. — Gdzie jest to bydlę? — mruczał pod nosem Savary. — Zapewne wdrapał się wyżej — odezwał się Gérard. Wydostaliśmy się na drugie piętro i zaczęliśmy tam wybijać drzwi. — Poddaj się, Toussac! — krzyknął generał — i tak jesteś otoczony... — Nie należę do tych, którzy się poddają — wymówił grubym głosem olbrzym... Jednak, zgadzam się na układy... Mam jeden rachunek do uregulowania... dług do spłacenia... Dziś dopiero dowiedziałem się o nazwisku wierzyciela. Zostawcie mnie w spokoju do jutra, a przyrzekam, sam przyjdę do obozu cesarza i oddam się jako więzień. — Niepodobna na to pozwolić — odparł Savary. — Źle robicie... No, namyślcie się... — Niepodobna, mówię. Poddaj się, Toussac!... — Nigdy!... — Nigdy!... — A więc weźmiemy cię przemocą... — Dobrze, ale nie przyjdzie to łatwo! — zawył olbrzym. — Panowie, ostatni szturm! — krzyknął Savary, rzucając się na drzwi, które podważyliśmy silnie plecami. Naraz usłyszałem koło zamku trzask odwodzonego kurka broni palnej. Zanim zdążyłem uprzedzić towarzyszy, kula świsnęła koło naszych uszu i utkwiła w przeciwnej ścianie. Rzuciliśmy się teraz z wściekłością na drzwi... Nie długo opierały się i wypadły z przerażającym łoskotem... Wpadliśmy do kniei dzikiego zwierza; zapóźno!... przepadł!... — Gdzie on jest u djabła? — wrzasnął Savary. Cała jedna strona izby zajęta była kupami zboża, druga pusta, żadnej więc kryjówki. Dymiący pistolet leżał w kącie. Okno było otwarte. Gérard pobiegł i wychylając się na zewnątrz, krzyknął: — Ah! do wszystkich djabłów! — Co? co się stało? — zawołaliśmy razem. — Spójrzcie... tam, na wozie!... Toussac leżał nieruchomy, rozciągnięty, jak nieżywy. Upadek choć złagodzony workami ze zbożem, musiał być straszny, gdyż od okna do ziemi było więcej niż stóp czterdzieści. Nasze okrzyki wyrwały herkulesa z martwoty. Zerwał się jednym susem, pogroził nam pięścią z miną wyzywającą, potem stoczył się z wozu i skoczył na konia generała Savary. Gérard i ja strzeliliśmy jednocześnie, lecz bez skutku. Koń, podniecony kulami, padającemi dokoła niego, rwał z kopyta jak strzała, podczas gdy Toussac, zgarbiony, z brodą rozwichrzoną wiatrem, siedział nieruchomy, jak kolos kamienny. Stoczyliśmy się ze schodów jak kule, wybiegli z młyna i przekonali się, że Toussac byt już daleko. Ukazywał się już tylko na horyzoncie jak czarny punkt galopujący ku wzgórzom piaszczystym. Gérard i ja wskoczyliśmy na konie. Zmrok gęstniał coraz bardziej, zwieszając się jak czarna krepa po nad strasznem bagniskiem... Toussac pędził oddalając się ciągle od wybrzeża morskiego. Zaczęło to mnie intrygować. Jaki on miał cel?... Dlaczego nie próbował raczej przybliżyć się do morza?... Łodzie uwiązane u wybrzeża dałyby mu wyborną sposobność do ucieczki... Lecz nie, zwracał odważnie w głąb lądu i przekonywałem się — teraz, kiedym go lepiej widział — że wcale się nie oglądał. Ani razu się nie zatrzymał, jechał przed siebie, jak człowiek pewny tego co robi. Gérard i ja mieliśmy równie dobre jak on konie. Bylibyśmy go dogonili, gdyby nagle nie znikł nam z oczu. Wyobrażałem sobie, że Toussac zna dobrze wszystkie przesmyki w okolicy, to też przy każdej kępie drzew, przy każdym wzniesieniu gruntu, który go zakrywał, wszystka krew biła mi do głowy, tak się obawiałem, że się nie ukaże; lecz niedługo potem zadrżałem z radości, skoro postać jego olbrzymia ukazała się znów na drodze lub na szczycie wzgórza. I wciągłej obawie, to znów nadziei, pędziliśmy co koń wyskoczy... Jeszcze setka metrów, a dosięgniemy nieprzyjaciela!... W miarę zmniejszania się odległości, czułem wzrastającą w sobie nienawiść. Tak, nienawidziłem tego Toussac’a z całych sił; było to uczucie nieokreślone, złożone z patrjotyzmu obrażonego i osobistego wrażenia. Naraz stało się to, czego się obawiałem. Toussac zapadł po za wzgórek i nie pokazał się więcej... W piąć minut dotarliśmy do szczytu tego wzgórza, gdzie przeklęty łotr się zaprzepaścił... Nikogo!... Przeszukaliśmy wzrokiem do koła... Nikogo!... Straszny niepokój mną ogarnął. Łzy wściekłości w oczach poczułem. — Naprzód! — wrzasnął Gérard, w którym krew gaskońska zawrzała. — Naprzód!... Tą drogą na prawo, może dogonimy zbiega! I biegł już z dobytą szablą. — Czekaj pan! — krzyknąłem — tu jest ścieżka na lewo... — A więc jedź nią, ja pojadę drogą... starajmy się znaleść ślad. W tej samej chwili, luźny koń przemknął koło nas... Był to czystej krwi rumak, z ogonem na wiatr, z wędzidłem białem od piany. — Koń Savary’ego — krzyknąłem. — Zatem Toussac niedaleko!... Gérard skoczył z konia i zaczął poszukiwania w gąszczu. Zrobiłem tak samo. I oto chodziliśmy, podnosiliśmy kamienie, przeglądali każdą rozpadlinę. W ten sposób doszliśmy do wrębu głębokiej kopalni kamieni, której wnętrze kredowate odcinało się w szarym mroku... Ani sladu Toussac’a!.. — Do stu szatanów! to djabeł chyba nie człowiek — rzeki Gérard. Ja się zastanawiałem; powolna praca odbywała się w moim mózgu. Czy ja już widziałem tę kopalnię? Ależ tak, przypomniałem sobie obecnie!... Wuj Bernac, podziemie, Grosbois... Teraz wszystko się wyjaśniało. Wściekłość Toussac’a po odebraniu listu, przyniesionego do „Czerwonego Młyna“ przez kobietę; układ, jaki proponował generałowi Savary, aż do tego biegu szalonego po przez piaszczyste wzgórza. Kochanka doniosła mu o zdradzie starego Bernac’a. To też opanowała go straszliwa chęć zemsty. Zabić szpiega, wspólnika wiarołomnego, taki był jego zamiar... Przez sam nawet rodzaj stosunków z moim wujem, nie mógł nie wiedzieć o istnieniu tajemnego przejścia, które dochodziło do zamku Grosbois. Pędził tam więc prosto, nie myśląc nawet o ucieczce. W kilku słowach udzieliłem towarzyszom moich przypuszczeń. — Do podziemia! — krzyknął porucznik, nie dawszy mi nawet dokończyć. Nie dosyć powiedzieć: „do podziemia!“ — trzeba najpierw odnaleźć miejsce, co nio było rzeczą łatwą. Pamiętamy zapewne, że wuj Bernac zmusił mnie do odwrócenia się, podczas gdy odsuwał rodzaj monolitu zasłaniającego przejście. Opukiwałem skałę na całej długości, wkładałem szablę Gérard’a we wszystkie szpary, lecz dopiero po dwudziestu może nieudanych próbach, trafiłem na otwór tunelu. Podczas tego generał Savary połączył się z nami. Wślizgnęliśmy się wszyscy trzej w kanał; wydał mi się jeszcze ciaśniejszy. Doczołgaliśmy się do szerszej przestrzeni. Wygodniej tu było, lecz, że nie mieliśmy światła, za każdym krokiem potykaliśmy się o kamienie. Od czasu do czasu słyszałem poważny głos Savary’ego obok siebie. — Powiedz-no, de Laval, czy długo tego będzie?... Duszę się tu!... Gdybyśmy mieli choć krzesiwo... Dodawałem mu jak mogłem odwagi, lecz sam miałem jej niewiele... Czy to sprawiała ciemność, czy zmęczenie i zdenerwowanie?... Coby nie było, lecz ogarniał mnie smutek śmiertelny. — Sza! — rzekł naraz Gerard — jest ktoś przed nami... Stanęliśmy, powstrzymując oddech. W oddaleniu drzwi skrzypnęły na zawiasach... — Spieszmy się, spieszmy się!... — rzekł Savary. Tym razem łotra mamy w rękach, uregulujemy z nim rachunek. Nie podzielałem zaufania generała, wiedziałem bowiem że drzwi łączące tunel zamkiem miały zatrzask sekretny... Jeżeli Toussac zamknął je za sobą, nie pozostawało nam jak cofnąć się i powrócić do obozu. Dzięki Bogu, nie sprawdziły się obawy... — Zwycięstwo! — zawołałem. Linja żółtego światła przecinała ciemność przed nami!... Drzwi były otwarte!.. Toussac oszalały pragnieniem zemsty, nie zastanowił się, że możemy go ścigać aż w tunelu. Przebyliśmy strome schody, drzwi drugie i wydostaliśmy się do przedsionka w zamku Grosbois, tego wielkiego przedsionka, wyłożonego płytami marmurowemi, oświeconego jedną kopcącą lampką. Usłyszeliśmy straszny krzyk przerażenia; następnie wybiegła na korytarz służąca, wołając: — Ratujcie!.. Ratujcie!.. Mordują pana Bernac! — Gdzie on jest? — zapytał Savary. — Na górze, w bibljotece! Rozległ się drugi krzyk, dłuższy silniejszy i skończył się rzężeniem... Kiedy zbliżaliśmy się, doszedł mnie trzask... Zrozumiałem wszystko!.. Zimny pot wystąpił mi na skronie... Toussac dokonał swego okrutnego zamiaru!.. Gérard i Savary, którzy szli przedemną, cofnęli się nagle z przerażeniem. — Oh! to straszne! — mruknął porucznik! Mój wuj siedział przy biurku plecami do drzwi zwrócony, z twarzą pergaminową w tył pomiędzy łopatki zwieszoną... Usta miał wykrzywione, oczy szkliste nieruchome zachowały wyraz przestrachu. Pierwszy krzyk musiał wyrwać mu się z piersi na widok wchodzącego Toussac’a, drugi, skoro poczuł szerokie ręce kolosa wijące się około szyji. Sparaliżowany strachem, nie mógł wstać z krzesła, ani się poruszyć. Siedział martwy, z piórem w ręce, przed listem niedokończonym. Przy nim stał Toussac z rękami na piersiach skrzyżowanemi. — Spóźniliście się, panowie — rzekł — dług mój już spłacony. — Poddaj się, Toussac — rozkazał Savary. Herkules odsłonił piersi kosmate i rzekł: — Strzelajcie... Ależ strzelajcie, tchórze przeklęci! A że nie poruszyliśmy się nawet: — Ah! myślicie, że się poddam?.. A więc pobawimy się trochę... Ujął duże krzesło rzeźbione, okręcił niem w powietrzu nad głową, ażeby cisnąć je na nas. Wszyscy trzej wystrzeliliśmy razem z pistoletów. Krzesło upadło na róg stołu i rozleciało się w kawałki. Toussac zachwiał się, oczy mgłą mu zaszły, z czterech ran krew tryskała... Lecz jeszcze z nim nie skończyliśmy. Dzikim ruchem skoczył on do Savary’ego, przewrócił go na ziemię i oparł straszny swój wielki palec pod jego brodą. Gérard i ja rzuciliśmy się i rozpoczęliśmy z nim rozpaczliwą walkę. Byliśmy jednak silni, lecz Toussac był silniejszy od nas trzech razem wziętych. Uczepiliśmy się olbrzyma, jak psy czepiają się dzika. Upływ krwi osłabiał go jednak; mniej silnie się opierał. Czerwona piana wystąpiła mu na usta. Ostatnim wysiłkiem stanął prosto na nogi, potem z głuchem „ha!“ osunął się na kolana... Sztywny już osunął nam się z rąk i rozciągnął na ziemi; usta miał otwarte, ręce skrzyżowane, długą brodę zwichrzoną. Staliśmy chwilę pochyleni nad nim, obawiając się ostatniego zerwania. Lecz się nie poruszył... Nie żył już... Savary biały jak płótno, osunął się na fotel. — Sacrebleu! — mruknął — możnaby rzec, że mnie niedźwiedź uścisnął. Co za objęcie!.. Zdaje mi się, że kości mam pogruchotane!.. Panowie, cesarz uwolniony został od najstraszniejszego swojego wroga. Popatrzy] na wielkiego trupa Toussac’a i dodał: — Wszystko jedno, to był dzielny człowiek. — Tak — pomyślał Gérard — coby to był za żołnierz... co za kwatermistrz dla huzarów Berniszońskich! Ja zaś oszołomiony byłem tą sceną morderczą. W głowie mi się mąciło, serce biło na widok ubrania krwią zbryzganego. Savary wlał mi w usta trochę koniaku; następnie zerwał firankę od okna i przykrył nią wuja Bernac. — Zdaje mi się — rzekł — że nie mamy tu już nic do zrobienia. Pójdę przygotować raport. Lecz zabieram te papiery, mogą one zawierać drogocenne wskazówki. Mówiąc to, zgarniał notatki i dokumenty rozrzucone na biurku. Wziął list przerwany wejściem Toussac’a. — Oho! — zawołał po przeczytaniu listu — jeżeli sądzić po tem, co tu jest, pan Bernac nie więcej był wart niż inni. Posłuchajcie: „Kochany mój Katulu! „Proszę cię o przysłanie jak najprędzej tej trucizny bez smaku, której dostarczyłeś mi przed trzema laty. Wiesz, o czem mówię, ten wyskok z gorzkich migdałów, który żadnych śladów nie pozostawia. Potrzebna mi nieodmiennie przy końcu tego tygodnia, a najpóźniej w początku następnego. Rachuj na moją przyjaźń i gotowość...“ i t d. — Cóż wy na to? Jak wam się podoba? — Do kogo list adresowany? — zapytał Gérard. — Do aptekarza w Amiens. Szpieg, zdrajca, truciciel... Bernac był człowiekiem wszechstronnym — drwił Savary. — Dla kogo ta trucizna mogła być przeznaczona? Jestem prawdziwie ciekawy... Powiedz-no de Laval, ty, który byłeś jego kuzynem, nie domyślasz się?.. — Nie, słowo daję, generale. Pomimo wszystko, Karol Bernac był moim wujem: oskarżać go nie do mnie należało...